Little Red Riding Hood
Red (or Red Riding Hood) is a child that lives in Fairy Tale Forest, from the animated television program, Goldie & Bear. She travels between her home and her grandmother's house to deliver muffins. She tends to be stopped by Big Bad all the time and every time she out-thinks him. She is the cleanest child in the forest and does not like getting dirty. She can also be snobby, and enjoys hanging out with other fine, tidy people, like Rapunzel, who gets her hair braided by her. Trivia *Little Red Riding Hood made his first debut in Pooh's Adventures of Miles from Tomorrowland. *Little Red Riding Hood appeared in Pooh's Adventures of Goldie & Bear, Jiminy Cricket Meets Goldie & Bear, and Sofia the First meets Goldie & Bear. Gallery Little Red (Do You Know the Muffin Kids).jpg Goldie & Red.jpg Little Red Riding Hood.jpg Goldie and Bear Season 1 Little Red Riding Hood.jpg Little-Red-Riding-Hood.jpg Red in Goldie and Bear.jpg Red, Goldie, and Bear.jpg Red and Bear.jpg Things in Common with You.jpg Little Red (Little Gold Riding Hood).jpg Little Red.jpg Red (Goldie and Bear).jpg Red Floating.jpg Red and Twigs.jpg Goldie, Bear, and Red.jpg Little Red Riding Hood in Goldie & Bear.jpg Little-Red-Riding-Hood-.jpg Little Blue Red.jpg Red in Goldie & Bear 1.png|Little Red Riding Hood in Goldie & Bear Red in Goldie & Bear 2.png|Little Red Riding Hood in Goldie & Bear Red in Goldie & Bear 3.jpg|Little Red Riding Hood in Goldie & Bear 51f6de7b6579f8f4ba670cc6 3d924b5d.jpg 23422007 148634212421895 1296472613152882688 n.jpg Ccbd263241bdc5f0788701354ebff16a.jpg Little Red, Goldie Locks, Jack Bear, and Humpty Dumpty.jpg Beanstalk Jack, Goldie Locks, Little Red, Jack Bear, Jack and Jill, and Three Little Pigs.jpg Little Red and Big Bad scared.jpg Goldie-and-bear-season-1-photo-03.jpg 48226487_goldie-and-bear-s01e41e42-do-you-know-the-muffin-kids-jack-of-all-trades-1080p-n.png Little Red (Goldie & Bear).jpg Little Red Riding Hood (Goldie & Bear).jpg Red and Bear (Goldie & Bear).jpg Red (Goldie & Bear).jpg Red Gets the Pie.jpg Red (Three's A Crowd).jpg Red and Sprinkles.jpg Red and Big Bad.jpg Red pointed.jpg C70MsDZUwAAegbU.jpg CatgIGbUcAAswa-.jpg CepRH2CWwAIhcX3.jpg 40A6E6B6-4F18-4456-9F07-D22E266DFB08.jpg F02D3FB0-D2BF-4665-91FD-E1C79EC612E3.jpg Goldie & Bear Little Blue Red.jpg 0EF8C465-95BA-4BA3-B68B-2231FF590B80.jpg Goldie & Bear Red.jpg DN-RRbaU8AEQELv.jpg 40AF7E3A-DEE8-48FE-B224-73B92AB0BE8B.jpg Goldie & Bear Little Red.jpg 98999433-FA3F-41E4-8580-6A4BF57E53C0.jpg 5B12D295-A97D-441D-ABF7-6C0FA9836B89.jpg 767892FA-B580-4EE9-923B-F01A29CA79A6.jpg DF794502-0261-4A31-BA4D-228931185E5F.jpg DD9FB276-EC5D-45CB-BB5E-828C28B04EFF.jpg 9BE2C971-A701-4D64-A3DD-050C00F15810.jpg 54DA6103-1CEC-4501-A01B-D25C6220C724.jpg 77BD18EC-F211-4141-B19D-EF10AF2523BF.jpg Goldie & Bear Little Red Riding Hood.jpg Goldie & Bear Red Riding Hood.jpg Goldie & Bear Little Red Riding Hood is Happy.jpg|Little Red Riding Hood is very happy. Red,_Bear_and_Humpty.jpg Goldie_and_Bear_Little_Red.jpg Goldie_and_Bear_Little_Red_Riding_Hood.jpg Little-Red-Riding-Hood-(Goldie-&-Bear).jpg Goldie-&-Bear-Little-Red-Riding-Hood.jpg Goldie_and_Red_Meet_Jimmy.jpg Cn_iOwHVMAAiw_Q.jpg CyiLQaIVQAAiHU2.jpg Cil3GctVAAE2lR-.jpg Cp6bFijXYAAIpue.jpg|Goldie, Red, Bear, Big Bad, Humpty, Jack and Jill gasped! CfxlTzpUIAA2w3j.jpg|Red says "Hi!" to Goldie and Bear. Goldie_and_Red_Brave.jpg|Goldie and Red pretend to be a knight and Bear pretend to be a princess. Little Red Riding Hood, Goldie Locks, and Jack Bear.jpg Caperucita_Roja_(Goldie_y_Osito).jpg|Little Red Riding Hood in Goldie & Bear c8b3f21f7d5b2f51ba5c1fe59e27fecb.jpg|Little Red Riding Hood 0045981c8123965bef55042af86f65a6.jpg|Little Red Riding Hood in Goldie & Bear Red & Twigs.jpg|Little Red Riding Hood, Twigs, and Big Bad Wolf Goldie Locks, Jack Bear, and Little Red Riding Hood.jpg|Goldie Locks, Jack Bear, and Little Red Riding Hood Little Red Riding Hood in Goldie & Bear 01.jpg|Little Red Riding Hood in Goldie & Bear image_6fd8ae33.jpg Little-Red-Riding-Hood-01.jpg Little-Red-Riding-Hood-02.jpg Sprites on the Loose 03.jpg Little-Red-Riding-Hood-03.jpg Adorable Norm 01.jpg Sprites on the Loose 04.jpg Three's A Crowd 02.jpg Twigs and Red.jpg|Twigs and Little Red Riding Hood Bear, Red, and Goldie.jpg|Jack Bear, Little Red Riding Hood, and Goldie Locks Little-Red-Riding-Hood-09.jpg Little-Red-Riding-Hood-10.jpg Little-Red-Riding-Hood-04.jpg Little-Red-Riding-Hood-05.jpg Little-Red-Riding-Hood-06.jpg Little_Gold_Riding_Hood_01.jpg Red,_Goldie,_Humpty,_and_Bear.jpg Goldie,_Red,_and_Bear.jpg|Goldie Locks, Little Red Riding Hood, and Jack Bear Cheshire_Goldie_01.jpg Little_Gold_Riding_Hood_02.jpg Little-Red-Riding-Hood-07.jpg Little-Red-Riding-Hood-08.jpg Little-Red-Riding-Hood-11.jpg Little-Red-Riding-Hood-12.jpg Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Females Category:Kids Category:Sisters Category:Goldie & Bear characters Category:Tino's Adventures allies Category:Disney characters Category:Girls Category:Magical Girls Category:Girly heroines Category:Girlfriends Category:Little Red Riding Hood Category:Childhood Friends Category:Happy-go-lucky Category:Silly Characters Category:Comedians Category:Comedic Heroes Category:Comedic Heroines Category:Disney heroines Category:HEROINES Category:HEROES Category:Disney heroes Category:PRINCESSES Category:Disney princesses Category:Princesses Category:Disney Princesses Category:Funny characters Category:Red Characters Category:Green Characters Category:White Characters Category:Pink Characters Category:Fairy Tales Characters Category:Fairy Tales Heroes Category:Lilo & Stitch's Adventures allies Category:Allies Category:Benny, Leo, Johnny and Rae's Allies Category:Benny, Leo and Johnny's Adventure Series Category:Danny's Adventures allies Category:Big Good Pooh's Adventure's heroes Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures allies Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures characters Category:Jiminy Cricket's Clan Category:Bambi and Rapunzel's Ohana members Category:Disney Junior characters Category:Heroines Category:Singing characters Category:Singers Category:Princess Sofia's Adventures Team